ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Giorno
Girono Gyro Gepetto (Gepetto) is a resident of Faroe, who features a split personality. Appearance To be added. Personality Gepetto Geppetto is a very kind man, despite the hardships he has faced in his life. He doesn't allow his unfortunate life to sour his attitude towards others. He often offers his advice to others, and heavily enjoys improving the lives of others. Geppetto is honest, first and foremost. He hates lying to others, and hates being lied to. Though he does sometimes see the need to alter the truth, he isn't very good at it. A child could see through Geppetto's lies. He is very creative with his craft. Being a master of woodworking, Geppetto is able to design and make new pieces in as soon as a day. He also think up new devices for occasionally, normally for the purpose of optimizing a tool or creating a golem to assist in work. His aforementioned hardships make him come off as a rather sad individual. He can often be seen with a frown on his face as he thinks of his deceased wife and child. He enjoys conversations about them however, as it allows him to share his memory of them with others. Giorno Giorno hates being bored, and loves to have fun. Though his “fun” normally consists of blowing up or eviscerating whatever it was that bored him in the first place. He connects in a strange sort of way with children. He enjoys conversing with and entertaining them. He understands and sympathizes with their simple desires. He absolutely hates those that try to douse the fires of a child's imagination. Giorno is extremely unstable. There's no real way to tell what will cause him to violently lash out at others. It may be someone's attitude, or maybe their socks don't match. You never really know what going to aggravate him, you just need to get out of the way when it does. He is, like Geppetto, very creative. While completely uninterested in making simple tools or novelty items. He is a complete genius when it comes to designing weapons. A simple statement or half baked request could send him into a creative craze, resulting in a new fantastic weapon. All things considered, Giorno is an asshat. His complete disregard for most living things and sarcastic condescending demeanor give off the correct presumption that he is a pompous dickhead. Despite his soft spot for children, Giorno is one of the most rude individuals one could have the displeasure of talking to. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: Gepetto *'Master woodworker': Geppetto is a master of woodworking and all skills needed to be a woodworker. *'Inventor': Geppetto is very skilled at designing blueprints for new fantastic devices. Giorno *'Master woodworker': Giorno is a master of woodworking and all skills needed to be a woodworker. *'Inventor': Giorno is very skilled at designing blueprints for new devastating weapons. *Giorno is rather skilled at dissecting organisms. He has an odd luck at successfully eviscerating things. Though none of his research subject have survived the process. Weaknesses: Gepetto *Hates fighting, considers himself a pacifist. *Must eventually relinquish control of his body to Giorno every once in awhile due to periods of low mental stamina. *Tends to ramble, often causing him to lose the point he was trying to make in conversation. Giorno *Easily bored, causing him to find entertainment in typically violent ways. *Sometimes becomes obsessed with certain abilities that an organism possesses *Must eventually relinquish control of his body to Giorno every once in awhile due to periods of low mental stamina. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Gepetto *'Pinocchio & Karina:' Geppetto has a strong fondness for his deceased wife and child. He misses them dearly and talks about them whenever he gets a chance. *'Children:' Geppetto loves children, he is rather excellent at handling them and keeping them preoccupied. *'Conversation:' Geppetto loves engaging in conversation with others. It allows him to talk about his family and spread the memory of them. Giorno *'Pinocchio:' Giorno had a particular fondness for his son. The child didn't know of his father's condition and treated Giorno as a normal being. *'Children:' Giorno enjoys conversing with and entertaining children. The vast wonder and imagination a child possesses amuses him to no end. Sometimes he even makes new creations based on a childs ideas. *'Evisceration:' Giorno has on several occasions gutted creatures. He does so to learn how their inner workings function, in some kind of deranged hope to learn what grants them their powers. He has only been successful once. That success granted him his magical ability and led to the creation of the resonator device. *'Making weapons:' Giorno has a passion for making weapons. The bigger the bang, the better it is in his opinion. *'Using weapons:' Giorno has a bit of hoplophilia going on. As such he greatly enjoys using weapons. Usually ones created by him. *'Destroying things:' Giorno has a particular fondness for blowing things up. *'Messing with Geppetto:' Giorno greatly enjoys screwing with Geppettos projects and turning them into weapons in some way. Dislikes: Gepetto *'Giorno:' Geppetto is routinely disappointed and embarrassed by his worse half, and has to apologize and live with the infamy that Giorno brings to him. *'Ashes': Due to certain events, Geppetto feels a little uneasy whenever fire or ashes are near him. It brings up bad feelings *'Violence': Geppetto does not enjoy seeing or being involved in violent acts. *'Weapons': Geppetto detest the creation or use of any weapons. Giorno *'Geppetto': Geppettos a wet blanket that ruins all of Giornos fun. *'Karina': Karina was an even bigger wet blanket, she made sure Giorno was locked away whenever he was in control. *'Being bored': Giorno can't stand being bored. As such he becomes rather antsy whenever he has to remain in one spot. Becoming injured would cause him to allow Geppetto to control their body until they are healed. Trivia *His body possesses fairy organs. Theme Songs Gepetto *Dream On by Aerosmith Giorno *Killer (Yoshikage Kira's Theme) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders OST - Purple Thorns Both *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Italian Restaurant Quotes *''"Quotehere."'' References }} Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters